Malos pensamientos
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Y ese era su único consuelo, intentar vanamente ahogar sus penas [No participante de "Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak]


**Malos pensamientos.**

**Este fic no participa en el reto "Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff" del foro "DexHoldes del Prof. Oak" Es solo por propaganda y gusto personal de las administradoras. Por cierto, me tocó la canción "Disculpa los malos pensamientos" **

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece. Solo hago sufrir a sus personajes para demostrar mi sadismo del cual estoy orgullosa.

**Shipping: **MangaNewRivalShipping (Wally & Sapphire)

**Nota: **Persona incompetente al tratar de relacionar una canción con un fic.

* * *

_Prometo y juro olvidarte._

Otro sorbo más. Sabía que ese no sería el último ni tampoco tenía intenciones de que lo fuera. El líquido quemaba su garganta tan agotada por los múltiples suspiros y palabras que se abstuvo de emitir.

Parpadea pesadamente. Con los párpados hinchados gracias a las salinas gotitas cristalinas que se atrevió a derramar entre la obscuridad que lo devoraba contenta. Las sombras reptaban por cada centímetro de su cuerpo encorvado en aquella esquina que se amoldaba tan bien con su singular y deprimida silueta.

Las ojeras que contaban y delataban cada una de sus nocturnas anécdotas permanecían a gusto decorando el rostro del muchacho. Dando la ilusión que los ojos se le hundían, haciéndolo lucir más cansado; cosa que no era ninguna mentira. A Wally de todas formas no le molestaba. Luego de la rutina, ya se le hizo natural ver esa mirada demacrada en su reflejo cada atardecer y amanecer, tiempo donde su constante sufrimiento se volvía más intenso.

Los pensamientos lo consumían. Pensamientos sobre ella, quien fue un halo de luz tan corto en su vida. Con la apariencia tan virgen y buena, tan alegre y hermosa; pero increíblemente peligrosa.

Fue engañado, seducido y abandonado. Todo gracias a su estupidez.

Ahora sufría. Deseaba olvidarla, pero siempre le sucedía al inverso de lo que quería. Cada noche su recuerdo latía con más energía que nunca. A Wally lo bombardeaban momentos que en su tiempo fueron bellos, pero ahora en su presente le daban un asqueroso sabor de boca, el cual trataba de borrarlo con vodka; un maldito y barato vodka comprado en la tienda de la esquina.

Cada noche era igual. Se ahogaba en sus penas con bebida, la cual tan solo avivaba el recuerdo de su gema maldita. Aquella chica de singulares colmillos y extraño, pero adorable, comportamiento.

Una salida de escape era el mundo de los sueños, pero siempre que intentaba estaba vigente el suave susurro de aquella femenina voz llamándolo. Repitiendo su nombre entonando distintas emociones, cambiando los decibeles en los cuales transmitía su sinfonía de llamados.

Con solo cerrar los ojos, dejar caer sus pesadísimos párpados; lo escuchaba sin problemas.

_Wally, ¡Wally!...Wally~…_

Un escalofrío. Otro sorbo. Una nueva quemadura raspando su garganta.

Y como odiaba aquello.

Volviendo a querer saciar su sed intenta dar otro trago al líquido preso en aquel vidrio moldeado, pero ni una gota cae. Se había acabado su contenido.

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

Todavía no caía. Aun estaba lo suficiente consciente como para sentir aquellos finos y fantasmagóricos dedos del recuerdo rozar su mano. No quería irse aun a dormir, no sin antes olvidarla y dejar su memoria de lado.

Apresurado corre y revuelve entre todos sus cajones en busca de algún otro licor u alcohol que pueda continuar ahogando sus penas, pero no encuentra nada.

Wally desespera. Corre más rápido, bota objetos por doquier donde sea que pase. Tira libros al suelo, voltea muebles. Nada.

Patea un librero con furia cargada de tristeza que no pudo lograr sofocar. Los papeles vuelan por doquier, pareciendo una bandada de palomas blancas rogándole al cielo un poco de paz para el corazón del pobre y desamparado muchacho. Pero había una paloma negra entre ellas, una con distintas intenciones. Ella cae grácil y lentamente hasta tocar el piso, boca arriba, invitando a las pupilas de Wally a degustarse con su contenido, o más bien dicho, horrorizarse.

Una mano del muchacho toca a la paloma, que ahora se había convertido en un simple papel.

Objetivamente lo que detallaba la plana era precioso, una obra de arte digna de admirar, y una modelo femenina que posaba para la cámara que no tenía nada que envidiar.

Y entonces Wally lo entendió. El mundo y todo lo demás sentía placer ante su dolor y sufrimiento.

Indiferente deja al papel resbalarse de entre sus dedos, cayendo otra vez en un bello vals que marcaba su descenso a tierra firme. Pero algo irrumpió en su baile. Una botella se estrella contra la plana, la cual queda aplastada entre vidrios rotos y el piso.

Pero al instante el arrepentimiento, culpa y desesperación invaden al muchacho, agachándose rápidamente a recoger los pedazos punzantes y filudos.

Y el carmesí fluye entre sus dedos.

Una delgada línea traza su camino por la yema de sus dedos, hasta la palma, y luego caían a la deriva hasta estrellarse con lo que fuera a encontrarse bajo suyo.

A Wally lo hipnotizó aquello. Queriendo delinear con sus pupilas el recorrido de cada gota.

Y así lo hizo.

La gota caía, lo hacía en cámara lenta por los centímetros que se encontraba apartada su extremidad del suelo. La roja gota acariciaba el aire, el cual se negaba a ser su colchón, y solo pasaba de largo indiferente.

Y "pop". La gota encontró un lugar al cual fusionarse.

Las pupilas de Wally se dilataron, retratando el carmesí y azul que se mezclaban entre sí.

Lo pensó, porque sabía que era verdad, _combina perfectamente con sus ojos y su piel… _

Y se resignó al saber la verdad del por qué Sapphire no quiso ser una con el verde, porque ella amaba al rojo. Un rojo rubí muy glamuroso y pasional.

Ella no quería a un verde que emanaba inocencia y tranquilidad.

Sonrió triste. Se levantó del piso y caminó rumbo a su alcoba, desplomándose en su cama; deseando que su tortura acabara ya. Y añorando en lo más profundo de su ser, que ella estuviera ahí para compartir su dolor. Que recibiera de vuelta todos los sentimientos que Wally sintió gracias a esa azulina mirada, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y si Wally moría lentamente en vida, Sapphire moriría lentamente en los pensamientos de él.

O más bien dicho, _te mataré en mis sueños, único lugar donde me atrevo a borrar tu memoria._

* * *

Me salió como la mierda el fic xd

**~Pase por aquí y tome su caja de tomates que vienen acompañadas junto al botón del review…~**


End file.
